Immortal Mortality
by Rabytte
Summary: The Hyuga are a clan of monsters - immortal, bloodthirsty and terrifying. Betrayed, hated, tortured and enslaved for a million years, the Hyuga want revenge. And finding out just who is responsible will only be a process of deadly elimination.


Hello. This is an introduction to a story that I've had in my mind for ages. Basically, it's quite a odd plot, and it's less about a love story - in fact, the way it's turning out, it could even be an anti - love story between Hinata and Itachi. But I'm not promising anything, since I'm prone to changing my plot every other chapter as inspiration after inspirations come to me. Still, hope you enjoy it. As usual, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Haha, not so cocky now, are you, Uchiha?"

Hinata flinched as said Uchiha was thrown into her cell by a few Otogakure guards. She shifted further into her shadowy corner as far as her chains would allow her and prayed that no one would notice her.

"This is rather peculiar, isn't it?" a guard sneered as he peered into the almost empty cell. "Where's the girlie?"

Hinata shivered and curled up, hoping that he wouldn't see her or name her. If the Uchiha found out who she was… what she'd done…

"Hey, Hyuga! Where are you?! What's the wench's name again?"

"Who cares? Just get on with it, alright? I want to get my dinner. The girl has to be in there somewhere. Hey! Hyuga! Come out!"

Someone else snickered. "Oh, I get it now. So _that's_ why he had us put them in here together. Well, white eyes, meet red eyes… hey, where _are _you?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she slowly met the eyes of Itachi Uchiha… and she relaxed. Yes, she was now officially stuck in a cell with one of Konohagakure's most brilliant killers and the heir of not only the Uchiha, but also Fenikkusu Shi, one of the most violent and battle loving cities in Konogakure. But at least he wasn't someone she didn't know or was blinded by. He was a childhood friend from the Imperial Courts and her Commander in the war. She trusted him, and she knew that he trusted her in return, despite what they'd both done. She'd made Konohagakure lose the war, but he'd almost single handedly instigated the war with his cousin. Her mind drifted back to Konohagakure, her home country. Perhaps they were trying to figure out who they hated more; the glamorous Crown Prince and Commander of the most glorious army; Itachi Uchiha, or the failure of a crown princess and the lowly Lieutenant; Hinata Hyuga. Hinata thought that the answer was obvious.

"Oi! Bitch! If you don't answer I'll cut your rations!"

"I-I'm here," Hinata said, reaching out a dirty armoured hand, as though to touch the light. She then jerked her hand back, almost stung. She didn't deserve the forgiveness and kindness of light. "I'm here…" She'd only just been put in the cells as they'd only reached Otogakure a few hours ago, but something told her that she wouldn't be served five course meals in this dirty, dark prison.

"Very good, little girl," a guard said mockingly. "We hope that the two of you get _very cosy_, yeah?"

Hinata blinked at the leering laughs as the guards left and slammed close the doors to the dungeons. She wondered what they were talking about before attributing it to bad Oto humour. After a few minutes, whispers in the cells grew louder and louder now that the last guards were gone until, to Hinata's mortification, she could hear her little sister calling desperately across the cells in a roll call of those who remained of their clan. Still, Hinata didn't want to answer when Hanabi called for her and she tried to hide once more in the shadows. She briefly wondered what it was she was actually hiding from, and then quickly dismissed the thought from her mind. The Hyuga weren't cowards, least of all their princess. She'd proved it several times over already, hadn't she? _Fool._

"Hinata?"

"I-I'm here," Hinata said reluctantly _(you shouldn't worry yourself about me… you should forget me, little sister),_ but even before she'd finished her sentence, she knew she was too quiet. Itachi sent her a look that she interpreted well and he took it upon himself to silence the chattering clans.

"She is fine," Itachi said. It wasn't loud, but he was still heard and there was instant silence. Hinata had once envied the attention Itachi could command with such a quiet voice.

"Eh? Hinata, where are you? Who's your cell member? Is he Ko?"

"No," Hinata said, her baleful voice now heard in the silence. "I am with Itachi Uchiha."

If there was ever a stunned silence thanks to Hinata's words, it was then. Nobody said anything and after a moment, the Uchiha and Hyuga laughed nervously in synchronised perfection, disbelieving and horrified. Of all the people to stick together in a cell, it was a Hyuga and an Uchiha; and not just any old ones either! The first children of the ruling families of their respective clans and cities - and the only ones in their clans who did not embody their traditional values and beliefs.

_I'm such an embarrassment_… Hinata thought, wishing she could just die then and there. Then she paused, remembering the bracelets around her wrists that stole her chakra, and flexed her fingers. Experimentally, she put these long, pianists' fingers that she'd once been so proud of to her neck. Then, suddenly, she remembered screaming yells of heroism and the burning of orange chakra all around her. Her hands dropped.

* * *

"Do you remember those stories you used to tell me and Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly as she sat with Itachi looking at the sunset through the slit through the wall of the opposite cell. They'd all heard the agonized cries and screams from the level below the dungeons and rumour had it that Orochimaru was taking every Hyuga and experimenting on them. Every roll call that Hanabi desperately shouted had at least five Hyuga less; all those missing definitely dead or in a state far worse than that. It was only a matter of time when Hinata's turn would be next… but it was nothing that she didn't deserve, Hinata thought. In fact, she should have been first to be mutilated and tortured.

"Yes," Itachi said, not missing a beat. "What about? The founding of Konohagakure?"

"I used to think that they had it right. The Senju."

"As did I," Itachi agreed. The eavesdropping Uchiha gasped loudly, scandalised that Itachi would so easily side with the Senju against the Uchiha. "But there is a harsh price for peace. I always thought that…"

"When we get out," Hinata said when Itachi said nothing more, straining to sound light and hopeful (and failing miserably). "Do you think that we'll have peace again?"

"No," Itachi said harshly. Hinata flinched and she looked down. "Peace is not something that we will be handed or even earn. It is something that we must fight for, ironically. Would you be willing to do that?"

"I'd do anything," Hinata declared honestly, her heart screaming as she remembered all those small, little things that she should have done. "Anything… I should and could have done more when I was younger. I was always a dreamer, never a realist or a doer. I used to wish for lots of things, but now, I know that they'll never come true."

"Well, if your wishes could be granted, what would you wish for?" Itachi asked, sounding somewhat indulgent. Hinata sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Wings to fly from this abyss and a light to guide the way."

"A brilliant wish," Itachi said with a note of wistfulness in his voice. "I would do the same. It's a hard thing, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded, understanding Itachi's seemingly vague words. "Everyone always used to say that I was a failure, but at least I was a selfless failure…"

"Yet they did not understand that humans are incapable of selflessness… just as we were incapable of being emotionless."

_And falling hard for all the right boys and trusting all the right people_. Hinata looked up, admiring the dirty ceiling that her sharp Hyuga eyes told her that was a dangerously intricate cemetery of cobwebs, spiders and moths. She gulped. "I suppose that's why peace isn't going to be our reality. You know, I used to think that peace meant the elders playing nice and the two Houses getting along with each other."

"That is peace too," Itachi said. "Albeit a very small one… Perhaps you could aim a little larger this time?"

Hinata gaped at Itachi's smirk and she blinked at him, stunned. Was Itachi _joking_? He'd not done such a thing since she'd been much, much younger. "Maybe I'll aim for Taiyo, then," Hinata shot back, unable to stop the wide smile that spread across her face; a smile that hadn't been seen for months.

"I heard that Taiyo no Miyako was a beautiful place from those odd few people who could bear to leave it," Itachi said, referring to Hinata's city. "Was it as peaceful as rumours had it?"

"It was," Hinata said, smiling up at Itachi, her smile suddenly strained. "We all loved it. Everything was beautiful, our prisons were always empty and it was said that poverty was something of the past in Taiyo. Everyone loved it there. Of course, that's because there were more Hyuga than civilians, so we could easily afford to take care of them. Just… we didn't. _I _didn't."

"We learn from our mistakes," Itachi said. "Taiyo no Miyako had never been invaded before. You never expected it to be."

"I could have done more. I shouldn't have let Temari and her companies come… but I trusted her," Hinata said guiltily. "It's my fault. We won the war at first, didn't we? But then we got betrayed by Sunagakure. I'm the reason why; I was 'best friends' with their first Princess, and I gave her valuable information, thinking she was our true ally. I brought her to Taiyo no Miyako… not even the Emperor himself knows… _knew _where the city was."

Itachi looked down. "I believe that many people trusted them, Princess. You are not at fault."

"Not _solely_ at fault, Crown Prince," Hinata corrected shyly, suddenly remembering those lost halcyon days. "But largely at fault. If I had not said and done what I did, then Taiyo would still be standing, and perhaps our Houses would not be here today."

"Impossible," Itachi declared, despite a shadow in his eyes that Hinata interpreted as guilt. "We cannot know what might have been. We can only focus on what can be."

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled, finally understanding and her heart finally quiet. "Yes. I suppose so."

* * *

"Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata bit her lip as she stared up at the man. What was his name? He was Orochimaru's henchman, the one who always called the Hyuga in for the experiments and then threw their broken bodies back into their cells. Kabuto? Yes, that was it.

"Yes?" she asked, willing herself not to stutter in front of this man. She reached out for Itachi's had and was pleasantly surprised when he gripped her hand, strong and reassuring. Only a few days ago, Hanabi and Neji had been dragged from their cells. She'd cried when she'd heard her stoic family members screaming in pain during the experiments and cried harder when she saw them being tossed back into their cells callously, both of them still trying to smile for her sake. _Immortality_, Hanabi had later whispered quietly, _That's what he's after. No… he's already got it. It's complete. We're going to live forever, Hinata, in this dark hole_.

"You're being summoned. Get up," Kabuto said roughly. He opened the cell door and walked over to Hinata's chains, unlocking them. Still, Hinata didn't dare move, petrified. She'd known this day was coming; she and her father were the last Hyuga left that hadn't been experimented on. But… immortality? Why? Why didn't Orochimaru just… ah. Hinata's free hand instinctively flew to her eyes and unsealed forehead.

"It's alright," Itachi whispered, "You'll be fine." He helped her up and smiled slightly; the first proper smile Hinata had seen him wear since they'd come to the prison. He squeezed her hand one last time and let her go. Hinata paused as she walked shakily to the door of her cell and turned back to Itachi, as though asking him a question. He nodded, the strange smile still on his face and Hinata turned back to Kabuto.

"F-Father," Hinata murmured, clutching on to Hiashi's hand as he, who had been waiting outside Hinata's cell with a guard, was reunited with her. Hiashi looked down at her and nodded, his eyes bright with worry and sorrow as he gave a tight smile. _Everyone seems to be smiling_, Hinata thought as she tried to smile back,_ Everyone seems to be smiling for my sake. I should smile for them too. It's strange. When we're sad, we cry and try to smile, but when we're happy, we laugh, smile and cry… and we're faced with danger like this, we still try to smile no matter what. Maybe it's because we're trying to show that we're brave? _

They walked together down the heavily guarded stairs and into the murky darkness of Orochimaru's experimenting floor. Hinata blinked in fear as they passed large tubes holding _things_ in glowing liquid and people with mutated limbs and features in cages. She smelt blood, death, and antiseptic chemicals; smells that she was all too familiar with from the war. Kabuto and the guards led them to a large operating theatre and they were made to sit on two beds. A harsh white light shone on them and Hinata grimaced. It had been such a long time since she'd seen such light, and now that she could, she wasn't sure if she wanted it.

"It's rather disconcerting, is it not? My, in just one year the proud Hyuga have turned into skeletons. Just look at your father, Lieutenant - Princess Hinata. He looks worse than a corpse," someone hissed. Hinata whirled about in alarm and met the eyes of Orochimaru. She trembled in fear as he laughed and held up a wickedly sharp operating tool. "Kabuto, subdue them."

Kabuto nodded and the guards pushed Hinata and Hiashi down onto the operating tables, their faces stern and uncaring as they chained them with bloodstained handcuffs and shoved dented wooden blocks into their mouths. "I'm feeling particularly indulgent today," Orochimaru said brightly. "You see, you two are _very _special. Oh, no, don't worry; I won't be taking your eyes. But when I'm done with you, I think you'll wish I had."

Hinata tried to stop whimpering and told herself that she wouldn't scream as Orochimaru's sharp scalpel loomed over her heart. No; she couldn't worry her father, who would be waiting in agonizing fear for his turn while his daughter was operated upon before him, nor could she worry all those upstairs, who could hear her every scream and wail. She had to be strong, and she promised herself that she wouldn't make a noise no matter what. Closing her eyes, she bit down harshly on her block of wood and tried to imagine happier days, where life was all about playing in the sun with Kiba and Akamaru and Shino and the things that scared her most were elders and the Imperial Court.

And somehow, she kept that promise to herself as she blacked out from the exquisite pain with the image of Itachi in her mind.

* * *

"I'm immortal," Hinata whispered to herself, then she turned desperately to Itachi. "I'm immortal!"

Itachi looked lost for once and he hesitantly reached out before drawing back. "Yes."

"I'm never going to die!" Hinata was hysterical by now and she wasn't aware of the fear in Itachi's eyes that she'd never seen before on his face. "We have to get out of here! He's going to experiment on us again and again! He said that now that he's found immortality, he's going t-"

"It's alright," Itachi said uncertainly, as though unsure of who exactly he was trying to convince. He swept Hinata into his arms and hugged her tight like he had all those years ago when her mother had died. "Everything's going to be alright."

"He's going to turn us into monsters," Hinata sobbed, "and once he's done with us, he'll turn to you! And then he'll k-"

"Lieutenant!" Itachi snapped, shaking her as her voice grew higher and louder in her franticness. "Calm down. Lieutenant? Lieutenant Hyuga?! Princess Hyuga! _Hinata_! Calm down!"

Hinata stopped in the middle of her rant, stared at Itachi's worried face and burst into tears again. "I'm sorry. P-Please forgive me."

"It's alright," Itachi said with all the authority of a Commander and a Prince. "You don't need to worry. We'll escape before any of that happens."

"Do you promise?" Hinata sniffed childishly, looking hopefully up at Itachi. If Itachi said that it would happen, then surely it would. He was _Itachi_, after all.

"I can't promise you anything," Itachi said realistically. Then he looked properly at her and his face softened as he tried to explain his meaning. "I've never promised anyone anything. I don't make promises very easily… So when I do make a promise, expect it to be the promise of the millennium."

"What about the mega annum?" Hinata asked with a tearful laugh, glad deep down that he wasn't making any false promises or lying straight out to her.

"That too," Itachi said with a wavering smile and the indulgent look of an older brother comforting his younger sister. He drew back and looked properly at her. "How did the… operation fare? Are you injured?"

Hinata shook her head and she placed her hand over her heart, "Nothing. It doesn't even hurt anymore. I don't feel a thing. _Anything_."

"Alright, get up! And don't play dead; we all know you can't die!" a guard shouted. Hinata peeked out of her cell and instantly drew back when she saw a horde of guards pulling out the Hyuga from their cells and lining them up in the corridor. She frowned and turned to Itachi, who shook his head.

"Hey, you two! Get up!" Hinata and Itachi stared at the guard who had somehow materialised in front of their cell. "We're taking you someplace else!"

Hinata froze, her heart in her mouth. Someplace else? Did that mean more experiments again? She let herself be pulled up by an annoyed guard and stumbled as she was pushed in line with the Hyuga. Akane Hyuga, the youngest Hyuga alive, looked up at her, fear evident in her face. "Princess…"

"Akane, it's alright," Hinata whispered, her heart melting. She bent down to look at Akane in the eyes. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this, I promise."

"Really?" Akane asked, a slight frown on her face as she quietly regarded her princess. Hinata smiled gently.

"Of course," Hinata said and winked like she thought that the Yamanaka Crown Princess would. "We've got all the time in the world."

Akane looked at her solemnly and then burst into tears, burying her head into Hinata's shoulders. "My parents died. I don't know what to do!"

Hinata wrapped her arms around Akane and didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say because Hinata herself didn't know what to do either. She understood that they were in a hopeless situation; doomed to be experimented upon _forever_. Literally. And if she was uncomfortable about her little sister having to live through that, then she had to be furious for this eight year old girl who barely knew what was happening. There was nothing Hinata could say that would make anything better. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"M-Make it up to me?"

"Yes," Hinata said, and looked down, not able to meet Akane's curious white eyes, "It's my fault that we were caught. I brought Sunagakure to Taiyo no Miyako with us."

Akane looked shocked then smiled brilliantly, "No, Princess, it isn't your fault. We never blamed you because it's _our _fault. We're a family, remember? Your hurt is our hurt, your happiness is our happiness, your regrets are our regrets a-" Akane paused in the middle of her recitation as the guards began to bark out orders and sent Hinata a scared look, grabbing her hand. "Stay with me… please?"

"I-I…" Hinata looked at Itachi frantically. She had no idea how to deal with children; _why _they came to her she did not know. On the other hand, she'd heard how much he doted on Sasuke like she doted on Hanabi. Maybe he knew how to console the girl without lying? Itachi shook his head looking daunted.

"Hey! Hinata Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha! Come up here to the front!"

Akane's eyes widened and her grip grew tighter. "Princess! Don't leave me! Please!"

"She'll always be with you," Itachi said smoothly, bending down to meet Akane's eyes with an awkward smile. "Right…?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata said, desperately latching hold of this lifeline that Itachi was giving her. "I'll always be with you, even if we don't see each other for days and months and years. Do you know why? Because I'll be in here, in your heart. And as long as I'm there with you, no matter what happens, I promise we'll meet again." She smiled and kissed Akane's forehead. "Until then, be brave for me, alright?"

Akane nodded miserably and Hinata found that she couldn't bear to let go of Akane's hand. She held on to those small fingers as she and Itachi walked up to the front, Akane in tow. The guards raised an eyebrow at this, but Hinata ignored them, instead turning to Hanabi and Neji. They were standing with their arms crossed nonchalantly, but the worry was evident in their eyes. Hinata gently pushed Akane towards them with a reassuring smile and looked up to see Hanabi and Neji nodding in understanding.

"We'll be with you," Hanabi whispered, her eyes wide as she took Akane's hand. "But come back soon, sister."

Hinata sent them a wistful smile and she caught Itachi giving a solemn look to Sasuke, who was in a cell with his parents and cousins. She met Itachi's eyes and suddenly they understood each other in that moment more than they had in all those years of lonely companionship in the Imperial Court.

A guard grabbed the wrists of Hinata and Itachi and jerked them forward. He sent them warning looks and the whole level was silent as the Hyuga and Uchiha watched their first children leave the cells. _Where are they taking us_? Hinata wondered as she hurried to keep up with the guard's fast pace, _Why aren't they leaving us with everyone else? Why are Itachi and I so… different?_

"You'll be in here," the guard said gruffly, almost throwing Hinata and Itachi into a room. "Emperor Orochimaru says that he'd like to have a some Byakugan - Sharingan hybrids as soon as possible."

Hinata turned bright red as she understood and didn't move as the guard cackled and locked the door. Instead, she focused her gaze on everywhere _but _Itachi. It was a large, spacious suite; the kind of room and luxury Hinata had been used to back in Taiyo. Everything was a pale, muted colour and the furniture so artfully placed that Hinata couldn't help but fall in love with this suite. She stared at it for a while, looking at the pretty dresses set out for her and the bright view of the sea (genjutsu, Hinata instantly thought) then remembered that Itachi was locked in there with her. She glanced at him shyly, still red from the guard's comments. Well, it certainly answered her former question.

"There's dango," Itachi said unnecessarily in his blunt style. Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Alright," Hinata said. She turned to Itachi and paused, heart in her mouth. He nodded encouragingly from his position on the floor and Hinata closed her eyes. Taking dagger that Itachi had stolen from a guard, she hid it up a sleeve of her dress before screaming. Instantly, guards were yelling and struggling to open the door. As it was slammed open, Hinata turned to them with tears in her eyes. "He won't wake up!"

"What?!"

The guards instantly went to Itachi's side, checking for a pulse to see if Orochimaru's most treasured Sharingan wielder was still alive. He was alive, of course, and he stole yet another dagger and sword from the guards. In the struggle, Hinata and Itachi artfully placed their hands in such a position that the guards, in their furious chakra backed attacks, broke their chakra sucking bracelets as planned. Once freed, Hinata and Itachi killed the guards easily as they'd been taught to their whole lives. They stared at the bodies on the ground for a moment and turned to each other, eyes wide. They stood like that for a moment and then breathed a sigh of relief and utter, complete disbelief. _Was it really that easy? Did I spend five years imprisoned only to know that I could have just done this at the very beginning?_

"Do you feel any chakra returning?" Itachi asked briskly as they stepped tentatively into the corridor outside their prison. Hinata paused, then nodded. It was returning; and returning fast. All that good food that Orochimaru had been feeding and bribing them with had its benefits, and that excess energy had all gone into training, sparring and planning meticulously in anticipation for this day.

"I-I'll be ready soon," Hinata whispered, closing her eyes as she felt that nostalgic sense of power flow through her veins. "And yourself?"

"I'm ready," Itachi said. "Up or down?"

Hinata frowned, trying out her Byakugan. _It works!_ Hinata thought elatedly, _I can See… but… _"There are chakra barriers. One directly one level down, and one to a… block outside to the right, but I know that our families are there." She turned to Itachi and gripped the dagger. "What should we do?"

"How many guards?"

"Approximately… two guards and five patrolling," Hinata said, wondering if she'd missed any guards. It was a rather small number. Itachi and Hinata shared an incredulous look (did Orochimaru _want _them to escape?) and nodded to each other.

"Go to the one outside and retrieve the clan in there. I'll free those downstairs. Is there a notable meeting point?"

"There is a large tree near the gates of the camp," Hinata said, "I'll meet you there?"

"Alright. 10 minutes at the gates, then leave if I do not appear," Itachi ordered. Hinata paused then nodded reluctantly. Itachi seemed to smile approvingly. "Be safe."

"You too," Hinata smiled. Staring at her hands for a moment, she gave a brilliant smile as she ran out of the corridor and into the cold night. The moon and stars were shining in the dark sky and Hinata thought it more beautiful than the genjutsu deserts and mountains and seas that Orochimaru projected on their 'windows'. _I'm free_, Hinata thought, biting back a hysterical laugh, _I'm free!_ Ignoring the howling wind, Hinata almost danced into the barracks where a clan was being kept. She met the eyes of the guards standing there and nodded to them, her hands ready to execute a Hyuga technique. They fell down dead before they realised that she was the Princess and Lieutenant Hyuga that was supposed to be in captivity.

"Is anyone there?" Hinata called out in a high voice. She stepped into the barracks and flicked the light switch on, her eyes darting warily about. Frowning, she activated her Byakugan and Saw the occupants of the prison. "King Fugaku Uchiha? This is Princess Hinata Hyuga. I'm here to help you escape."

"Hinata?" Mikoto stuck her head out and Hinata closed her eyes. The stay at Orochimaru's prisons had certainly taken its toll on the Uchiha matriarch. Her hair was now streaked with silver and her face was worn, tired and wrinkled. She looked at Hinata in disbelief and her mouth opened and closed. "Hinata… You're exactly the same… You're really… _immortal_."

Hinata gave a shy smile. She'd not seen or talked to anyone but Itachi in the past two or three years and had become accustomed to only his quiet and thoughtful personality. Compliments had not been Itachi's forte, and neither had it been Hinata's. Their natures, Hinata thought, were almost the same. They were both almost silent, kind, gentle and infatuated with their younger siblings. "Thank you?" She closed her eyes and nodded to the woman. "Please step back."

The Uchiha all raised an eyebrow at this; even they had heard of Hinata's pathetic and non-existent Hyuga skills_. Exaggerations_, Hinata told herself_, I can do this_. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the cell locks and drew a palm back. She smashed it against the lock and there was none more amazed than Hinata when the lock actually broke. Well, perhaps there was hope for her yet. Opening the cell doors, Hinata reached for the nearest wrist and broke the bracelet off with a sharp Jyuken tap. "Please help free everyone else," Hinata said. "We have to meet Itachi in a few minutes."

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked in surprise, his eyes wide and hopeful. Hinata nodded and moved on to Mikoto. Itachi's mother smiled at Hinata, reaching out to touch Hinata's cheek.

"Thank you, darling," Mikoto whispered. "How's my son?"

"He's well, your majesty," Hinata said. "You don't need to worry. We've both been treated incredibly well."

"Really?" Mikoto breathed. "I'm very glad. I…"

"I apologise, your majesty," Hinata said, bowing down to the Uchiha matriarch. "We would have come to rescue you sooner, but it was because of the planning and uncertainty. Itachi also wished to come personally, but I wasn't able to differentiate between the two clans with my Byakugan at the time. Please forgive me."

"Nonsense," Mikoto said firmly. "I'm extremely grateful that you even came at all and considered to break us out. Your father will be very proud of you."

Another small, shy smile grew across Hinata's face as she blushed. Muttering a thank you, she stepped out of the cell and led the now liberated Uchiha out of their barracks. They were all nervous and had the sense to be dead silent. All of them had fought in the war; the weaklings, elders and children had long since died in the harsh conditions. They knew the unspoken rules and what not to do.

They huddled by the tree beside the gates, waiting for Itachi and the Hyuga to arrive. There was an air of excitement and disbelief as they shivered in the cold. Many Uchiha tried out their Sharingan, exclaiming quietly when their bloodline didn't fail them. Then, slowly in the icy winds and cold moon, the novelty began to wear off as they waited nervously for Itachi and the Hyuga. As the ten minutes passed by in excruciating silence, Hinata found herself shifting nervously. What if something had gone wrong? What if she'd sent Itachi to the wrong place? If he'd encountered too many guards… their chakra wasn't fully recovered yet, and not even Itachi could beat Orochimaru with only a tenth of his chakra recovered.

Hinata slumped miserably as rain began to pour down. Her Byakugan couldn't locate Itachi anywhere and the guards were becoming suspicious as those whom she'd murdered didn't report in for the rotation of the watches. _Two more minutes_, Hinata told herself, _two more minutes. He'll come by then. He has to_. She stared stoically ahead with Sasuke as even Fugaku and Shisui sent each other doubting looks. Itachi was her Commander and friend; he'd never failed her before and Hinata had the utmost trust in him. She would not doubt. She refused to.

Then a cry came up as the Oto guards found the bodies. Hinata closed her eyes and then admitted to herself that _maybe_, maybe Itachi wasn't going to come. Maybe he'd gotten caught up somewhere, or had gone to the wrong tree. But he'd never forgive her if she and the Uchiha were killed standing there waiting for him. _Thirty seconds_, Hinata told herself, pleading with herself for time, _just that much. Then, I'll go._ Clenching her fists, she waited in the cold rain. By now, the Uchiha were murmuring amongst themselves, glancing subtly at Hinata. Perhaps they thought her crazy or delusional, but Hinata didn't care. _Itachi is coming, Itachi is coming, Itachi is_…

"Hinata." Hinata smiled brilliantly at Itachi as he practically materialised right beside her. "Hinata, we have to leave. There are many guards looking for us. We've got no time to waste."

Hinata opened her mouth to agree and then she froze. "Where's Hanabi? And Neji? And Father? Itachi…?" She stood on her toes and looked over Itachi's shoulder as though her family and clan would suddenly pop out behind Itachi with bright smiles on their faces.

Itachi looked down, not quite meeting Hinata's confused frown. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

Hinata looked at Itachi, her eyes watering. No… it couldn't be happening. What could have happened to the Hyuga? They were _immortal_, for goodness sakes! _But if Orochimaru could give us eternal life, surely he could experiment to take it away_, a small voice said. "No!" Hinata whispered. "No, Itachi, please, you c-"

"Hinata. We have to leave," Itachi said in his stern voice. Hinata looked around desperately and met the gazes of the condescending Uchiha. She could see the guards without her Byakugan coming; their movements pathetically slow but steady as they tried to figure out the situation. They'd arrive in seconds, and Hinata knew that even all the Uchiha combined couldn't stand against these Otogakure guards, not in their current state.

"_No_," Hinata said with a sinking heart. She took a step back nervously, her eyes wide. "I can't leave my family. Not… not when it was my fault they were here in the first place! Please, Itachi, do-"

"Hinata, you'll die," Itachi said, suddenly looking lost. "_Please_. Come with us." He took her hand and looked into her eyes and with a numbing thought, Hinata wondered when it was they'd fallen in love.

"I can't," Hinata said, tears falling down her cheek and mingling with the bitter rain. "I'll hold them back and I'll find my family. You go… And… I'll meet you later, alright?"

Itachi seemed to want to object, then smiled softly. "We will return to each other someday… It's the promise of the mega annum." Hinata choked on her tears as she tried to smile back. They both weren't stupid; maybe they were dreamers of peace and happiness, but they were also realists and Hinata knew that it wasn't a promise like Itachi made it out to be. In fact, it wasn't even a question or a statement that Itachi said, and was so far from the truth and reality that it couldn't even be a wish or a dream. It was an outright lie and although they both knew it, they clung on to that sentence and hugged each other.

"I'll hold you to it," Hinata lied tearfully. "I-Itachi…? I… I l-lo…"

"I'll love you," Itachi said, quietly but confidently as always. "For forever and a day."

Hinata gave a heart wrenching sob. "I love you too." She pushed Itachi away and refused to look at him as the Oto guards began to exclaim loudly. "Go."

Itachi smiled softly and with his bemused clan, disappeared into the night, finally letting go of her hand. Hinata stared at the gates and then at her hands where he'd pressed a simple ring and a false promise. Closing her eyes, she sunk into that fighting stance that was so familiar to her and turned to face the guards.

_I'll be waiting. For forever… and a day._


End file.
